


Take Me Higher

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Online Relationship, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me where you are and what you are wearing."</p><p>"I'm-" Dean has to clear his throat. His nerves are on edge and he's practically trembling. "I'm in front of my computer, in my bedroom. The door is closed." He hesitates but Cas makes no sound in approval or disapproval, so he continues. "I'm wearing a white t-shirt and cargo shorts, and- um, and-" </p><p>His face burns with shame and arousal. He knows that Cas knows how that sentence should end but he can't bring himself to say it. Just acquiring them and putting them on was difficult enough.</p><p>"And?" Cas prompts, his voice nothing put patient. It gives Dean strength.</p><p>"And panties," he says, rushing the words out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #22 - Online Relationship
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> So I'm cheating a bit here. This is a short expert from a story I wrote last November but never finished. This is pretty much the only part of it that can stand on its own (mostly, there are a couple of references to the rest of it but it can easily be read as a stand-alone). But it's smut, so yay!
> 
> Title is taken from Rude Boy by Rihanna.

Dean logs onto LoveBound, heart pounding in his chest and a thrumming ache in his groin. It's been three days: three days without Cas, without any sexual contact with another person, without even any sexual contact with himself, and Dean is dying.

The site loads, along with that familiar icon. He finds it hard to believe that just a few weeks ago, he could mistake this for some innocent dating site. The heart logo next to the domain name is, upon not very much further inspection, a hot pink collar in the shape of a heart and right beneath the words LoveBound is the subtitle 'for s&M fetishists, enthusiasts and life-stylers alike'.

Dean clicks the chat and spots Cas' name immediately. He has yet to talk to anyone else on this site, nor does he feel any incentive to do so. Cas is kind and commanding all in one, and probably the only guy on this site that would humor some poor straight boy that stumbled upon it by accident looking to find explanations for his sudden attraction in dudes.

He waits for Cas to speak first. He always does, even if Cas hasn't given him a direct demand to, yet. He likes to think he can sense some sort of approval in Cas for the action, although of course it's impossible for him to tell since Cas hasn't mentioned in.

CASTIEL  
Hello, Dean.

DEAN  
Hey.

Cas is very strict about grammar and proper punctuation. If Dean makes so much as one spelling error, he gets punished, and not in the fun way. Needless to say, his typing has vastly improved over the last few weeks.

CASTIEL  
Your phone will ring in a few moments. I want you to pick it up. Do not speak until you are given permission.

Dean swallows, his throat dry as the desert. He knows it's stupid, monumentally so, but the last time they chatted, Cas had asked for his number and Dean had given it to him without a second thought. He's aware that the request should have had him pausing to think, at least, but he can't help it. He trusts Cas, even if he's never met him.

True to Cas' word, the phone starts ringing. Dean hesitates only for a second before he picks up. He's suddenly aware of how heavily he's breathing and he blushes as he realizes that Cas can probably hear it through the phone.

"Hello, Dean."

Cas' voice, which Dean will not admit to spending hours fantasizing about, suits him perfectly. It's gravelly and deep, pure sex. It's the kind of voice that's indecent outside of the bedroom and just the sound of it makes Dean's cock twitch in his pants.

Dean holds his breath, wanting desperately to answer Cas but knowing that he will get punished if he speaks out of turn. Anyway, it's about more than just that. Dean wants to obey, wants to be a good boy for Cas, wants make him proud.

"Tell me where you are and what you are wearing."

"I'm-" Dean has to clear his throat. His nerves are on edge and he's practically trembling. "I'm in front of my computer, in my bedroom. The door is closed." He hesitates but Cas makes no sound in approval or disapproval, so he continues. "I'm wearing a white t-shirt and cargo shorts, and- um, and-"

His face burns with shame and arousal. He knows that Cas knows how that sentence should end but he can't bring himself to say it. Just acquiring them and putting them on was difficult enough.

"And?" Cas prompts, his voice nothing put patient. It gives Dean strength.

"And panties," he says, rushing the words out. They're barely above a whisper but Dean feels like he shouted them at the top of his lungs. Just saying it makes him all the more aware of them; the silk dragging over his cock head, teasing him with the sensation.

"What do they look like?" Cas doesn't sound affected by all, which is completely unfair because Dean is practically a wreck.

"Um, they're, uh, pink. And satiny." Dean shifts in his seat, feeling the fabric of the panties shift with him. More blood rushes south. "And kind of lacy. There's a bow on the front."

"Dean," Cas says, his voice low and oh yeah, now he's affected. His voice hasn't changed much but it's clear from even that minuscule change that he's holding back. "I want you to lie back on your bed and remove your clothes, but leave the panties on. Put the phone on speaker if you have to."

Dean is quick to obey, stripping off his t-shirt and cargo shorts in quick, effective movements. He lies back on the bed, his head slightly raised on his pillow, still keeping the phone to his ear. "Done."

"What a pretty picture you must make." Cas sounds amused but also turned on, his voice a little bit ragged. It's doing all sorts of interesting things for Dean. "You've been a good boy the past three days, haven't you Dean? Haven't masturbated at all or let anyone else get you off for you."

"N-no sir," Dean replies, cursing himself for the hitch in his voice, but he really can't help it. Hearing Cas like this, sounding so fond, so proud, it does things to him.

"I don't think I need to tease you any further, then," Cas says. "You get to choose: do you want to touch your cock or your asshole?"

Dean lets out a low whine. No further teasing, his ass. How come he's only allowed one? Touching his cock would get him off much faster and it would be less frustrating; if Dean picked his asshole, he probably wouldn't even be able to get off at all. He's never been able to come untouched.

But... it's been days, and he feels so empty. And he knows which choice Cas would like for him to make, and that's really what clinches it.

"My- my asshole," Dean finally replies, voice just a whisper. Yet he's sure, judging by the groan on the other end of the line, that Cas heard him perfectly.

"Get your lube," Cas commands. "Get your fingers wet."

Dean reaches into his nightstand. There's a bottle of lube at the very bottom of it and he fishes it out, his heart pounding in his chest. He uncaps it and squeezes a liberal amount on his fingers.

"Describe to me what you are doing."

Dean groans. He pushes his panties to the side, not even bothering to remove them completely, and circles around his entrance with his fingers, then pushes the first one in. "I've got one finger inside of me."

"Inside where?"

"In my... my asshole," Dean stutters, feeling a little thrown. Saying his actions out loud makes them feel all the more real, all the more shameful. But then there's the part of him that embraces the shame, that gets off on it. That's the part Cas is so very good at bringing out.

"Are you ready for a second one?" Cas asks.

Dean nods, before he remembers that Cas can't see him. "Yes," he repeats.

"Of course you are." Cas chuckles. "That hungry little hole of yours is always eager for more."

It shouldn't turn him on, being talked to like that, but Dean is so far past the point of caring. He presses another finger inside himself, relishing in the slight burn that is disappointingly quick to subside. "I'm- I'm pumping my fingers in and out," he whimpers. His fingers catch on his prostate and he gasps, then starts aiming them there purposefully.

"How does it feel?"

"G-good. It feels so good, Sir."

There's a hitch in Cas' breath and Dean realizes with a groan that Cas must be masturbating on the other end. He moves his fingers faster, feverishly wishing that Cas were here to replace them with his cock.

"Add another." This time, Cas doesn't ask if he's ready. Not that it matters, Dean would do it anyway.

The third finger meets more resistance than the second, the pain blending perfectly with the pleasure. Dean keens, lifting his hips to meet the thrust of his fingers now. His cock is still trapped by silk and the slight friction of it as Dean drives against his fingers is driving him mad. He whimpers in frustration. He needs release, soon.

"Those sounds you make," Cas groans. "You're so hot for it. Could have picked your cock, could have made it easier on yourself, but no, you had to have something filling that greedy little hole of yours. It's been aching for it for days, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Dean agrees mindlessly. "Yes, yes, please."

"Please, what?" Cas laughs. "Please let me come? You can, if you are able to reach that point just by touching your asshole."

He feels so full, so good, but so incredibly frustrated. Dean almost wishes he had picked his cock, then he wouldn't be fighting for his release like this, feeling it just out of reach. He drives his fingers harder into himself, hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust. It's so much, too much, and yet not nearly enough. He needs to come.

He imagines that Cas is there, tugging his fingers out of his asshole and replacing them with his dick in one, smooth, hard thrust. Pounding into him ruthlessly, forcing Dean to clutch onto the headboard. Whispering those sweet obscenities straight into Dean's ear, with nothing between them.

Dean's not aware of how loud he's getting until he hears Cas chuckle again.

"You're close, I can hear it," he says. "I'm close, too. I want us to come together. Grab your dick."

Dean hesitates, his brain fighting to catch up with the situation. Hesitantly, he does as Cas commanded and shoves his hand down his panties. He almost comes at the first touch of his fingers to his dick, just barely managing to hold back. He keeps on fucking himself with his fingers, his other hand now slowly beginning to jerk off his cock. He speeds up a little, choking on his spit at how good it feels. He's so, so damn close now...

Cas moans. "That's it, Dean, come for me."

And he does, letting loose with a shouted word that might have been Cas, might have been some random obscenity or something worse altogether. He hears Cas finishing on his end of the line with a quiet groan.

Dean goes nearly completely limp immediately. His eyelids begin to droop; he's fighting to stay awake now.

"Good boy," Cas praises and Dean smiles sleepily, basking in it. "You did so well, Dean. Same time tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Dean agrees, yawning.

"Tomorrow it is, then. Oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"No getting off in the mean time."


End file.
